Guida difensiva
Lo standard per la sicurezza stradale ANSI/ASSE Z15.1 definisce guida difensiva come "guidare in modo da salvare vite, tempo e denaro nonostante le condizioni attorno a te e le azioni degli altri".American National Standard Safe Practices for Motor Vehicle Operation, American Society of Safety Engineers, Des Plaines (IL), Stati Uniti, 2006. La guida difensiva, detta anche guida anticipante, è una forma di allenamento per guidatori di veicoli a motore che va oltre la padronanza delle regole della strada e dei meccanismi di base della guida sicura. Il suo obiettivo è di ridurre gli Incidenti stradali anticipando situazioni pericolose, prevenendo situazioni avverse potenzialmente pericolose oppure gli errori degli altri conducenti o pedoni. Lo si può raggiungere attraverso la messa in atto di una serie di regole generali, così come con la pratica di specifiche tecniche di guida. [[Immagine:Two-second-rule_diagram.png|thumb|300px|La regola dei due secondi indica ad un guidatore difensivo la minima distanza per evitare collisioni in condizioni ideali di guida. Il guidatore della macchina rossa sceglie come indicatore un albero per poter conoscere quale sia il tampone/tempo di sicurezza dei due secondi.]] Scegliete un buon equipaggiamento, anche nei colori * I colori smorti (grigio, bronzo) si confondono con l'arredo urbano. I colori scuri, includendo il rosso (per questo le nuove macchine dei pompieri non sono rosse) sono difficili da vedere nella luce fioca. I colori più sicuri sono il giallo e il bianco. * È consigliabile un basso centro di gravità. * È consigliabile un sistema di trazione sulle quattro ruote con un differenziale centrale tra i due assi, per bilanciare le forze applicate sulle ruote posteriori ed anteriori. * Fortemente sconsigliati sono i vetri scuri o tinteggiati. Guida in stato alterato Mai mettersi alla guida se nelle ore precedenti: *si sono assunti alcolici *si è fatto uso di droghe, anche leggere *non si è adeguatamente riposati *si ha subìto un trauma In generale non bisogna mai, per nessuna ragione, sedersi al volante se non si sia nell'assoluto e pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà. Evitare l'uso di una guida aggressiva * Procedere ad alta velocità fa guadagnare poco tempo: code, semafori e caselli ne assorbiranno comunque la gran parte. Prendiamo ad esempio due viaggiatori in autostrada, il primo viaggia a velocità costante di 120 km/h, il secondo a velocità costante di 100 km/h. Dopo un'ora, se è vero che il secondo viaggiatore sarà rimasto indietro di 20 km nel tragitto da percorrere, è anche vero che avrà perso solamente 13 minuti e 20 secondi, tanto è infatti il tempo di cui ha bisogno per percorrere 20 km. Se guardiamo alle circostanze della nostra vita quotidiana, è assai improbabile che una differenza di pochi minuti sia di vitale importanza, mentre è di vitale importanza arrivare sani e salvi a destinazione. * Non stare attaccati al veicolo davanti. Se questo per qualche ragione (che voi non potete vedere poiché vi copre la visuale) dovesse frenare, voi vi trovereste nella sua macchina prima ancora di rendervi conto di cosa stia accadendo. * Se qualcuno fa lo stesso con voi, fategli strada e lasciatelo andare via. Se ciò non è possibile, rallentate gradatamente ignorando le strombazzate rabbiose che probabilmente vi arriveranno. * Il clacson innervosisce il prossimo, pertanto usatelo solo per le emergenze. Per segnalare qualsiasi cosa che non sia un pericolo fate lampeggiare gli abbaglianti. Prima di partire * Controllare la pressione degli pneumatici, con i misuratori interni ed esterni. * Controllare i livelli di acqua, benzina e olio prima di intraprendere lunghi viaggi. * Controllare specchi, sedili e se la colonna dello sterzo è mobile, non partire prima di averli sistemati in modo comodo e consono. * Controllare che tutte le luci di segnalazione visiva funzionino e siano in ordine. * Accertarsi di allacciare tutte le cinture di sicurezza, specialmente quelle dei bambini. * Indicare con le luci di direzione e controllare il traffico prima di muoversi dalla banchina stradale. * Mantenere tutti i documenti del veicolo aggiornati e raggiungibili in modo facile ed ordinato. * Consultarsi in anticipo per meteoradio, televideo o su internet in per conoscere le variabili giornaliere di transito e le condizioni ambientali. * Siate cortesi verso gli altri guidatori, spesso anziani, malati oppure stressati come voi. * Evitare assolutamente la furia stradale, riflettere su cosa si sta facendo e perché. * Gran parte del tempo risparmiato sull'autostrada (mediamente più sicura delle altre strade) verrà speso in coda ai pedaggi, e se si usa spesso l'autostrada converrà dotarsi del sistema Telepass, che permette di pagare il pedaggio senza fermarsi, grazie ad un sistema wireless. * Cercate di sapere se l'automobile che guidate è dotata di impianto frenante con ABS oppure no, e se potete testateli in luoghi isolati per conoscere come funzionano e dosare bene il freno (se li avete evitate frenate brusche quando avete qualcuno incollato dietro di voi!). * Se avete un buon ematocrito (numero di globuli rossi), donate il sangue, il grande numero di utenti autostradali comporta anche un aumento degli incidenti, e spesso in molte regioni, i donatori abituali (spesso gruppi di lavoro) vanno in ferie, e dunque diminuisce l'offerta a fronte di una domanda maggiore. Cercate di vedere ed essere visti * Tenete sempre i fari anabbaglianti accesi se non ci si trova in pieno sole. * Mantenete il parabrezza pulito, specialmente durante la marcia notturna, controllate lo stato del tergicristallo, che non deve lasciare righe. * Aggiustate gli specchietti retrovisori correttamente, prima di partire. Quelli esterni, se orientati male, potrebbero abbagliare, chi vi segue, riflettendo la luce del sole. * Aumentate la distanza di sicurezza quando guidate dietro veicoli larghi e/o lunghi, per mantenere una maggior visibilità. * Mantenete i finestrini puliti e trasparenti. Evitate i vetri fumé o tinteggiati, i giocattoli adesivi, stickers e loro residui incrostati quando tolti male, ed altre amenità del genere. * Cercate di evitare di inserirvi nell' angolo morto visuale delle automobili che vi precedono (si trova tra le ore 4-5 e le ore 7-8, prendendo l'altra automobile come centro delle lancette). * Utilizzate sempre i segnali di svincolo se guidate tra la nebbia. * Accendete le luci intermittenti di pericolo (quattro frecce) in situazioni straordinarie necessarie per allertare altri guidatori sulla necessità di rallentare e prendere maggiori precauzioni, p.es. se da lontano intravvedete un incidente. * Cercate di scandire la strada in modo rapido alla ricerca pedoni, biciclette, motociclette, segnali, animali, oggetti e botole aperte. * Guidate in modo di potervi fermare con sicurezza nella porzione di strada visibile da dove vi trovate. : (Oltre l'angolo potrebbe trovarsi l'inaspettato, veicoli fermi oppure pedoni scesi da auto in panne). Mantenete una via di fuga sempre libera * Mantenere una distanza di sicurezza congrua. In Italia uno dei peggiori vizi degli automobilisti è quello di stare attaccato al posteriore dell'auto che precede. Tenete conto che a 120 km/h un veicolo percorre 33 metri al secondo. Per una sicurezza maggiore, imparate a ragionare in termini di metri al secondo e non in chilometri all'ora. In Germania, negli anni Ottanta, utilizzando un efficace slogan che recitava "Halber Tacho" (mezzo tachimetro) è stata fatta una campagna martellante su tutti i media che indicava di mantenere sempre una distanza di sicurezza dal veicolo che precede pari alla metà della cifra indicata dal tachimetro contachilometri: quindi 60 metri di distanza se si procede a 120 km/h. Impariamo ad abituarci a questi parametri. * Cercate di mantenervi in uno spazio dell'autostrada sgombro su entrambe le corsie ai lati. * Guidate nella corsia più a destra sulle autostrade o superstrade. In caso di problemi, non dovrete attraversare una corsia di transito per raggiungere le piazzole oppure la corsia di emergenza. * Quando aspettate di girare a sinistra verso una strada perpendicolare, mantenete le ruote diritte, se la vostra macchina venisse tamponata, non verrà spinta verso la corsia che va in senso opposto. Naturalmente, prima di fermarvi per svoltare, avrete azionato le frecce per indicare le vostre intenzioni ed avrete per tempo ben controllato nello specchietto, che nessuno vi stia superando. * Le svolte a sinistra del vostro automezzo, fatte improvvisamente, rappresentano un grave pericolo per i motociclisti che molto spesso non avete osservato nello specchietto retrovisore. Evitate il pericolo * Un piccolo segreto per guidare in tutta tranquillità: guardate molto avanti se siete da soli per strada, (affronterete meglio le curve e non procederete a zig-zag); se siete accodati ad altri, osservate sempre due o tre vetture avanti a quella che vi precede. * Il maggior pericolo non è la velocità, ma la disattenzione. Evitate tassativamente di telefonare, di fumare e di accalorarvi in discussioni coi compagni di viaggio. Se parlare vi distrae, ditelo senza vergogna, i passeggeri vi capiranno e saranno felici della vostra onestà. Meglio perdere una telefonata che... la vita! * Non guidate vicino a veicoli di grosse dimensioni più a lungo del necessario. Il guidatore potrebbe non vedervi, ed un camion che improvvisamente dovesse sterzare o girarsi potrebbe tagliarvi tutte le vie d'uscita in un attimo. * Mantenete una distanza di sicurezza pari a tre secondi, dietro ad altri veicoli. Aumentatela a cinque secondi nella nebbia, pioggia, oppure in altre condizioni avverse. Ci vuole quasi un secondo per il guidatore medio per reagire a qualsiasi condizione di emergenza. Seguire una macchina più vicino della distanza percorribile a quella velocità in un secondo praticamente è garanzia di un incidente se la macchina che vi precede frenasse inaspettatamente. * D'altro canto, cambiate la corsia oppure accelerate se qualcuno vi tallona troppo da vicino. Se non è possibile, rallentate, e/o mantenete una distanza extra rispetto al veicolo che vi precede, per consentire sia a voi stessi che al tallonatore di fermarvi con sicurezza. * Evitate la vicinanza a macchine chiaramente danneggiate o difettose, con specchietti retrovisori ripiegati o rotti. La storia dell'incidentistica indica che molto probabilmente il proprietario ha modeste capacità di guida, oppure accetta rischi non ben ponderati. * Allontanatevi da automobili che ondeggiano, che non mantengono la propria corsia, o che frenano troppo tardi agli incroci, dal momento che i loro guidatori potrebbero stare sotto l'influenza di alcool, stupefacenti, farmaci oppure temporaneamente malati o distratti. * Non passate mai su qualsiasi oggetto sulla strada che possa essere evitato con sicurezza -- una busta di plastica può nascondere oggetti molto più pericolosi, le funi possono aggrovigliarsi attorno agli assi, ed anche oggetti banali come paletti o rami possono provocare la foratura di una gomma o la perforazione del serbatoio del carburante. * Sulle strade di 2 o più corsie, il codice della strada impone di percorrere la corsia di destra e se si effettua un sorpasso, di rientrare a destra non appena è possibile. Cercate di non tenere occupata inutilmente la corsia di sinistra, specialmente quando vedete sopraggiungere un veicolo più veloce di voi. Potreste indurre chi sopravviene a superarvi alla destra. Se vi trovate in terza corsia dopo un sorpasso, fate attenzione, nel tornare a destra, che non ci sia uno che sopravviene dalla seconda corsia, e così dicasi, dalla seconda alla prima corsia. Ovviamente i veicoli nelle corsie ai lati possono entrare in collisione se cercano di passare a quella centrale simultaneamente. Nelle strade a 3 corsie quella a maggior rischio è la centrale, segue poi la terza. Mantenete più che potete la destra. * Si abbia una guida attenta ma rilassata, e soprattutto ci si renda "omogenei" al flusso del traffico, marciando esattamente alla stessa velocità, in modo di rendere le differenze di velocità relativa pari a zero, evidenziando come qualsiasi guadagno di tempo vada a scapito del proprio consumo di carburante (il consumo energetico aumenta col quadrato della velocità) e della sicurezza globale di tutti gli utenti stradali. * Si consiglia anche di evitare di cambiare corsia continuamente, cosa che causa turbolenze al flusso del traffico, simili a quelle di un fluido quando trova un ostacolo. Meglio ragionare in termini collettivi di beneficio reciproco, un incidente 10 km più avanti a voi vi farà perdere forse 30 minuti, ma se voi siete parte di quell'incidente potreste perdere anche molti giorni. Note Voci correlate *Autostrada a idrogeno *Autostrade automatizzate *Guida ecologica *Guida sicura *Incidenti stradali in Europa *Sicurezza automobilistica *Sicurezza stradale Collegamenti esterni * Advanced-Driving.co.uk - Advanced/Defensive Driving Portal * Driving-Defensive.com * How To Eliminate The Dreaded "Blind Spot" (This site assumes driving on the right) * Guida a Fari Accesi di Giorno: Studi (in inglese) * Official State Approved Florida & Texas Defensive Driving Online Course * Dirección General de Tráfico: deja espacio * il sito del Consorzio Nazionale Guida Difensiva * Categoria:Automobilismo Categoria:Sicurezza veicoli Categoria:Sicurezza stradale